


Mac + Riley + Shackles

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Burns, Electrical torture, Fire Torture, Gen, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Torture, Whumptober 2019, riley davis whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: ShackledWhen Riley and Mac wake up in a basement after being run off the road and see a cart of horrors in front of them, there's only one person behind it.





	Mac + Riley + Shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags.
> 
> Electrical torture  
Burns  
Creepy Murdoc getting a little too close for comfort  
Mostly Riley getting tortured to torture Mac

Mac and Riley were on their way to Phoenix when the car hit them. They were humming along with Don’t Stop Me Now as it played on the radio. They were chatting about a new drinking game they could play, every time Jack makes a pop culture reference, take a shot. They were on their way to a mission before they became the mission.

“Mac! Mac, c’mon man, wake up.” Mac blinked a few times before opening his eyes, they were dry for some reason as was his throat and mouth. He took in the sight in front of him, there was a concrete wall in front of him along with a cart of what looked like torture devices.

“Mac!” He looked to his right to see Riley hung from the ceiling by her wrists before he realised he’s in the same position. Both of their feet touching the ground but they have very little room to move. Riley had a small cut in her hair that had caused blood to drip down her head and neck before staining her shirt.  
“Are you okay?” Riley gives him a very sarcastic look tat scream ‘do I look alright to you?’.  
“Other than being hung from the ceiling from my wrists, I’m fine. I’m surprised I wasn’t hurt more in that accident.” Mac screws up his face.  
“What accident?”  
“The one that got us here in the first place.” Mac just looked at her even more confused than before. “We were run off of the road, Mac.” Mac thinks back to the events of the day.

Riley was over at his house and Jack was supposed to join them but they got called into work. They never made it to work.

“How did I forget that?” Mac cursed himself under his breath. He looked back at Riley who was looking at the cart of torture devices. “Don’t think about that, Jack will be here to get us out before the day is up, I’m sure of it.”

The pair flinch as an unseen door opens from the other side of Mac.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that, MacGyver.” Mac’s teeth grit together as Murdoc walks in the room.  
“What do you want Murdoc?” Murdoc only allowed a creepy smile to crawl across his face.  
“Oh nothing, just to have a little… fun.” Riley let tears run down her face, she knew what Murdoc was capable of. “Oh, don’t get upset. It’s your own fault that you are here. See, I only wanted Boy Scout but when I ran you off the road, imagine my delight when I realised I had not one but two of Phoenix’s top agents.” Murdoc approached Riley and she tried her best to get away from him, which, is kind of hard when you are shackle to a wall. “Now, imagine my the glee on my face when I realised I had gotten you, Miss Davis.” Murdoc touched Riley’s chin but she broke free of his grasp, Murdoc lashed out, grabbed her cheeks and made her face him. Mac clenched his fists in anger. “Now now, Miss Davis, that’s not very nice.” In retaliation, Riley spat on Murdoc’s face. Mac could only watch, in both admiration and fear for Riley.

Murdoc wiped the spit from his face before slapping Riley across the temple, hard. Riley gasped in shock at the sudden stinging on the side of her face. Mac was ready to kill Murdoc right there, he thrashed against his restraints to no avail.  
“Calm down, boy scout. Don’t use all your energy up just yet. We’ve barely begun.” Murdoc span on his heels and began picking a few things off of the cart. Mac turned to Riley to see she was crying and had a hand shaped red mark across her face.  
“You okay?” Mac tried to keep his voice in a hushed tone, Riley only replied with a simply nod.

“Ooooh, goodie.” Murdoc picked up a set of muscle stimulating pads and approached the pair. “Now, which of you two want the electricity?”  
“Me!” Mac trashed a little against the shackles, he couldn’t bear the thought of Riley being put through something like this, she wasn’t trained like Mac.  
“Oooh, goodie. Her it is.” Murdoc approached Riley as she squirmed against the wall. Mac could only watch as Murdoc stuck two of the pads to each of Riley’s arms and the other two to her collarbone. Murdoc held the remote in his hands and went to turn tit on before stopping. “Actually.” Murdoc let the device hang in front of Riley as he reached for something in his bag, Mac heard the distinctive sound of duct tape and knew what was coming. Murdoc waltzed back over to the pair and stuck a piece of tape across both of their mouths. Mac trashed around more as Murdoc reached for the remote again, getting uncomfortably close to Riley’s body, each profanity Mac spat at Murdoc was blocked by the tape.

Mac could only watch as Murdoc didn’t break eye contact whilst clicking the on button. Riley’s scream of pain was muffled by the tape, her arms wanted to contract and pull her body in on itself but she couldn’t, all she could do was scream into the tape. Mac’s eyes welled up with tears as it seemed never-ending for Riley, he was completely powerless and he hated it.

When it did finally end, all that could be heard around the room was Murdoc’s breathy laugh and the heavy, panted breathes coming from Riley.  
“See, aren’t we having fun.” Murdoc removed the pads from Riley, his touch lingering as he did, making Mac’s blood boil even more. “Don’t worry, boy scout, you’ll get your chance tomorrow.” Mac watched as Murdoc packed his things up and left the room. Mac turned back to Riley but before he could say anything, the pair suddenly dropped to the ground. Riley groaned as she tried to sit up, her muscles were still aching from the electricity. They both still had the shackles on but the chains had become lose, Mac rips the tape off of his mouth.  
“Take it easy, you’re going to be a little sore.” Mac put a hand on her back but she flinched away. Mac put his hands on his thighs instead. Riley slowly sat up and leaned back on the wall before ripping the tape off, taking shaky deep breaths as tears rolled down her face.

Mac sat beside her and decided to wait for her to come to him, it was only a moment before she learnt her head against his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry, Riley.” Riley shook her head on his shoulder before she wiped tears away.  
“This isn’t your fault. It’s his. He’s a sick psychopath who needs to be put down.” Mac’s eyes widen at Riley’s words, he’d never heard her say something so dark. Riley snaked her arms around Mac’s right arm and hugged him like that until she fell asleep. Mac soon nodded off after her, resting his head on the top of her head.

The pair were startled awake by the door being opened, Mac instinctively pushed Riley behind him.  
“Oh don’t worry, MacGyver. I’m here for you, not Miss Davis.” Mac still kept Riley behind him, ready to fight Murdoc at any time. Murdoc pulled a remote from his pocket and clicked a button on it. Mac and Riley are suddenly pulled up the wall and back into the position they were in yesterday. The sudden movement caused the shackles on their wrists to cut into their skin, causing blood to drip down their arms.

Murdoc dug through his bag until he found what he was looking for, a box of matches. He slipped them into his pocket before approaching the pair.  
“I hope you both know how hard it is for me to hold back. There is so much I want to do to the both of you.” Murdoc ran his finger over Mac’s jawline. “But for now, I’m going to have to restrain myself.” Murdoc reached in his pocket and pulled the matches out. Riley visibly flinched and Mac just closed his eyes, pairing himself for the pain.

Murdoc struck the match and watched it burn for a moment before he put it besides Mac’s arm. He could feel the heat off of it but luckily the match had burned down to the bottom. Murdoc was quick in striking another match up and pressed it against Mac’s arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Murdoc dragged the match down his arm, causing Mac more pain and leaving a smell of burning flesh in the room.

Murdoc continued to burn small areas of Mac’s arm, Mac knew it wasn’t going to end well for him later on, Murdoc was holding back. Mac had to stop himself from gagging at the mixed smell of fresh blood and fresh flesh burns. Murdoc touched the burns with his signature leather gloves, causing Mac to hold back groans, he wasn’t going to give Murdoc the satisfaction.  
“I better clean these wounds of yours, can’t let them get infected now can we?” Murdoc turned and reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Mac’s heart hit his throat, he’d felt the stinging of alcohol on wounds but it had been whilst on a wipe, he’d never had alcohol poured straight onto a wound.

“Who’s first?”  
“Me. I’ll go first.” Mac stared at Riley In disbelief, he knew exactly what she was doing.  
“Such a lovely young lady.” Murdoc unscrewed the lid on the bottle and approached Riley, purposefully pressing his body against Riley’s to annoy Mac. Mac could only watch as Murdoc poured the alcohol directly on her wrists, Riley grit her teeth through the pain. The alcohol washed the blood that was staining Riley’s skin from earlier, it dripped down onto her head and into her hair. Mac started gagging, he couldn’t help it, all the smells combined was too much for him.  
“Don’t worry, MacGyver. I’ll get to you in a minute.”

Murdoc stops pouring the liquid on Riley’s wrist but the effects of the alcohol was still effecting Riley. Murdoc walked to Mac and stared him dead in the eyes as he reached up to his wrists. Mac hissed as the alcohol stung against his wounds, the alcohol dripped down his arms and into his burns, causing Mac to groan in pain. A creepy smile of satisfaction crept across Murdoc’s face as he leant into Mac face. Mac could feel Murdoc’s hot breath against in cheek, he tried not to gag at the smell of his breath.

Even after Murdoc had ran out of alcohol, the pair’s wrist’s still stung from it. Murdoc had left them alone again, and again, the pair hit the ground face first.  
“Let me see your wrists.” Riley and Mac checked each other’s wrist to see how badly the shackles had cut into their skin. Luckily for the pair, the cuts had missed their arteries, just. All they could do was pray that jack and the team would find them and fast.

Mac had searched the room as much ass he could with the shackles on for anything that could be used in their escape, Murdoc, however was too clever for that and made sure to take everything with him when he left the pair. Murdoc sent them in food a few times, only scraps of leftovers. Enough to keep them alive but not enough to keep them strong, just how Murdoc likes it.

“Hey, you alright? You took a few hard hits there.” Mac painfully lifted his head to Riley, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.  
“Yeah, I think it’s just broken.” Mac tried to breathe through his nose but stopped when it stung from the air.  
“Mac, I don’t know how much more I can take. We don’t know how long we have been here and we don’t know if we’ll ever get out of here-”  
“We will, we just have to wait for Jack.”  
“For how long?” Mac went to speak but stopped when he realised he couldn’t answer the question.

“She’s right you know.” The pair flinch at Murdoc’s sudden presence in the room. “You’re never leaving and I just got a set of new toys I want to try out on you two.” The pair watched from the wall as Murdoc digs through his bag until he pulled out a set of metal prongs. Mac involuntarily flinched at the sight of them, he knew what they did, Jack had told him horror stories of how they were used to torture people.  
“Oh, I see you know what these are, MacGyver.” Murdoc just smiles at Mac in a way that Mac recognises as trouble for Riley. “But, Miss Riley, do you know what these are?” Riley shakes her head, trying to keep her shaking under control.  
“Murdoc, don’t!” Murdoc slowly approached Riley, at least six prongs in hand.  
“Why? What are you doing to go, boy scout?” He suddenly buried one of the prongs deep into Riley’s left thigh, causing her to yell out in pain. Mac trashed against the restraints, causing the wounds on his wrists to open up again.

Murdoc took his time as he buried each prong into her body, twisting them to make it more painful for her. Murdoc walked back to his bag and pulled the remote out before pulling a big battery out to power it with. Mac could only watch as Riley saw what was going to happen to her, she tugged against the shackles but nothing happened except more blood dripped down her wrists.

Murdoc didn’t break eye contact with her as he flicked a switch, Riley convulsed in pain, unable to even use her voice to scream in pain. Mac’s eyes teared up, he couldn’t bear to watch anything else happen to Riley, yet he was forced to watch it happen.

Mac didn’t know how long it went on for but after a while, Murdoc spoke up.  
“Well, this was fun but time for me to go.” Riley breathed deeply from beside Mac, he didn’t have to look at her to know she was still in pain from the electricity. “Oh, one last thing.” Murdoc turned around again and flicked the switch and this time, Riley screamed in agonising pain. Murdoc left the pair alone as Mac tried his best to get out of the shackles but he only made his wrists worse, the blood started dripping onto Mac’s head, staining his hair.

Mac stopped as he heard what sounded like a battering ram. Jack!  
“MAC? WHERE YOU AT HOSS? RILEY?”  
“JACK WE’RE DOWN HERE!” Mac felt relief wash over him as he heard Jack’s heavy footsteps run across the floor above him. The door beside them suddenly swung open and Jack entered, gun in hand. He froze when he saw Riley convulsing uncontrollably.  
“The switch, Jack, turn the prongs off!” Jack dropped his gun and ripped the wires from the battery, stopping the electricity from hurting Riley. Riley’s body slumped over from the sudden release from the current, her limbs jerk out uncontrollably as the electricity wore off.  
“Jack, on the other side of the room is a release for our shackles. Drop me down first.” Jack disappears and Mac hit the floor but ignored his pain as he went straight to Riley’s side. “Alright, Jack, drop her.” Mac caught Riley in his arms as her body still jerked.  
“Riley! Is she okay?” Jack skids onto the floor beside Mac.  
“I don’t know, get a medic, now!” Jack radio for a medic, all Mac could do was watch as Riley tried to focus on the pair of them.  
“M-M-Mac.” Mac shook his head and brushed some hair from her face.  
“Hey, don’t talk. Just rest, okay?”

The medic joined them and told them that they needed to remove the prongs before they could move her. Jack held her shoulders in his lap as Mac and the medic quickly pulled each prong out, each of them earnt a painful groan from Riley.

The trip back to the hospital seemed to last forever, Mac refused to go in a separate ambulance or seek medical attention until they reached the hospital.

The pair were sat side by side per request, Mac didn’t take his eyes off of Riley ass he moaned at each touch to her injured body. The pair had taken quite a few injuries over the days, Mac had a cracked rib, broken nose, multiple burns, some third degree and cuts on his wrists. Riley had electrical burns, multiple cuts from hits she’d taken and identical cuts on her wrists.

Mac could only watch as Riley stirred into consciousness with a confused looked plastered on her face.  
“Mac? Mac!” Mac jumped straight off of his bed, despite the calls from the doctors to keep still.  
“Hey, Riles. I’m right here.” She smiled from underneath the oxygen mask and reached a hand to him which he gladly took in his own.  
“Where are we?”  
“In the hospital.” Riley nodded her head before she brought Mac’s hand to her face. He gently held her face as the medics worked around the pair.

It wasn’t the first time Mac had been into the hospital and from their experience with Mac and Jack, they knew better than to split the pair up.


End file.
